Love and Desire
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: Sabrina is torn between her mortal desire for love and her witch desire for, well, desire. Harvey does research on the nature of witches.


HARVEY POV

Harvey needed time to process the fact that Sabrina is a witch. An actual witch. He had spent a long time being mad at her, perhaps because it was too closely tied to him losing his brother. But he knows it's time to talk. He doesn't want to lose her. Sabrina's cousin let him inside, saying that Sabrina should be home soon. He guided him to Sabrina's room and leaves him there. Harvey feels strange being in Sabrina's room without her there, almost as if here were intruding on her life. But what more is there to hide, after all he knows now that she is a witch. Nothing could surprise him anymore.

He sits down on her bed but decides it's too intimate. As he stands up to sit on the floor a notebook falls to the ground. He picks it up to put it back on the bed but something in there catches his eyes. It's a brief sketch of Sabrina in a white flowing dress standing beside Harvey. It looks almost real, as if it were a photo. The only explanation is that magic was involved. Harvey keeps staring at it. There's a note beside it: my true love, my happily ever after.

Tears threaten to come out of Harvey's eyes so he pushes them back. He knows he shouldn't be seeing this. This is for Sabrina's eyes only but he can't help it. As he's about to close the notebook, another face fades in and out in the bottom corner of the notebook. Again, it must be magic. He recognizes the face immediately and takes a deep breath to calm himself. It's Nicholas Scratch. It shouldn't surprise him, it really shouldn't, but he can't help it.

He places the notebook back on the bed and leaves without saying goodbye to anyone. Apparently he needs more time to think.

For the next few days he doesn't leave his room. He spends his time doing research on witches. He knows that the easiest way would be to ask Sabrina or perhaps her cousin or even Nicholas but he can't, he just can't. He can't hate Nicholas. He knows he isn't trying to get between the two of them and from what he understands of witch culture, which is almost nothing, that's a big thing. On day three of his research he happens across a book that talks about the ways of witches and ways of mortals in regards to love and desire. It's actually a fascinating read, though very discouraging. It also doesn't help him understand Sabrina because she is a half-witch. Does that mean she craves that one soulmate for all eternity as a mortal? Or does she crave to be free with many as a witch? He wonders whether she herself knows. It's the first time that he stops to wonder what it is like to be Sabrina, to not belong in neither the mortal world nor the witch world. How lonely she must have felt. He tries not to feel guilty, it isn't his fault and he's still slightly mad at her, however one can only be mad at Sabrina for so long. He hasn't stopped loving her and he doubts he ever could.

Less than a week late Harvey finds himself in Sabrina's room, yet again, waiting for her as she returns from the academy.

"Harvey!" Sabrina says in surprise when she sees him standing in her room.

He's rubbing his fingers together nervously, as if it was their first date.

"I wanted to talk to you." Harvey begins and a small hopeful smile appears on her face. He can tell she's been waiting for this.

"I've needed space to gather my thoughts. I was angry at you, you know? But I suppose some of the anger wasn't supposed to be aimed at you, so I'm sorry for that."

"No, Harvey, you had every right to be angry, I understand that. I just, I just wish you could understand that it wasn't easy for me and that all I really wanted was for you to be happy again." Sabrina says and comes closer to Harvey.

It's been so long since they had touched in any way and Harvey can feel his skin tingle as the air between them changes. She's so close to him but she doesn't dare cross the line. He smiles inwardly. Sabrina was always such a caring soul.

"I want to make things right between us again." Harvey says and Sabrina smiles.

"Me too….I've missed you." Sabrina says and brings a smile to Harvey's face.

"Sabrina, I love you, have always loved you, and will always love you, no matter where we both end up. I need you to know this." Harvey says.

"I love you too Harvey, so so much." Sabrina says and takes his hand in hers.

Their lips brush lightly against each others but Harvey pulls away because there's more he wants to say.

"I've been doing research…you know…on your kind." Harvey begins awkwardly. It sounds strange. Sabrina's eyebrows rise.

"There's nothing more that I want than for you to be happy. You have two natures, you're a mortal and you're a witch. I understand the mortal side of course, but I don't want you to suppress half of who you are Sabrina." Harvey says and Sabrina frowns in confusion.

"I'm not suppressing my other half, I mean I perform magic and all that." Sabrina says.

"I mean…in terms of love…and desire…and all that…" Harvey stumbles over the words unsure as to how to put what he's trying to say in words.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asks.

"I know you like him." Harvey says.

It doesn't take long for Sabrina to realize he's talking about Nick. Harvey can see the deliberation in her mind, whether she should pretend she doesn't know who he's talking about or not.

"I don't like him like that…" Sabrina says but her eyes shift away from Harvey's.

Harvey takes her hands in his.

"It's okay, Sabrina. I love you and I love you too. But you're a witch and you are bound to have…slightly different desires as well." Harvey says. It isn't easy for him to say but it needs to be done if they want to move on.

"I…I am faithful to you Harvey." Sabrina says and Harvey doesn't doubt it. He knows Sabrina enough that he couldn't imagine her being unfaithful.

"I know Sabrina and that is all one can ask. But you are a witch. I want you to know that if…if you wanted to…ehm…you know…with someone…I wouldn't hold it against you." Harvey says awkwardly.

She takes a step back.

"So what, you want me to go kiss other people? Get into bed with them? Who do you think I am?" Sabrina says angrily.

This was not the way Harvey wanted this conversation to go. He wanted to give Sabrina the space, heck he thought she'd be happy, but it's possible she never realized this side of herself. It seems like a very counterintuitive thing to do, tell your girlfriend that if she really wanted she could go kiss another guy. Another really charming, helpful, funny, annoyingly good-looking guy.

" 'Brina. No, I am not telling you to do something. I am telling you that I am willing to give you space if you wanted it. You don't have to, obviously. But you cannot deny the…chemistry between you and Nicholas. You have two natures and they are always going to fight against each other. And I love you too much to lose you." Harvey explains.

Sabrina stares at him. She doesn't seem to be angry anymore but he can't quite tell what she's thinking or feeling.

"I need to…think." Sabrina says.

"Alright." Harvey says and decides to leave her in peace.

SABRINA POV

Sabrina had never had such a strange conversation. It went from great to…not so great. On one hand she's ecstatic that Harvey is coming around to her. On the other hand there's the whole other situation. Is it really that obvious that she has small crush on Nick? She's buried it deep inside of her not letting anyone, especially Nick and Harvey, to see. But maybe she wasn't as good at it as she had thought. She was never going to act on this ridiculous crush, she would never do that to Harvey. But what if Harvey was right? What if it really was more than just having a crush, what if it was really part of her witch nature? She still can't get the image of Prudence in Ambrose's room that time when she was the queen of the feast. All those bodies kissing and who knows what else. Is this a witch thing? It definitely seems like it the more time she spends around witches. And she can't help but go back to the conversation with Nick, where he said so nonchalantly that he would be fine with sharing her with Harvey. So strange.

Sabrina attempts to avoid Nick the next time at the academy but finds it's harder than she had anticipated.

"Sabrina, are you avoiding me?" Nick smirks though hidden underneath there she can hear concern.

"No." Sabrina replies but Nick just raises his eyebrow, not believing a word she's saying.

"Okay, fine, yes, I am avoiding you but it's just because I need space to think." Sabrina explains.

"And you can't think when you're around me. I take that as a compliment." Nick smirks again.

"You'd take anything as a compliment." Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"I take that as a compliment." Nick says and Sabrina just shakes her head.

"Alright, I will leave you in peace to think indecent, or if you wish, decent thoughts about me." Nick winks and leaves a blushing Sabrina to go in a different direction.

It doesn't take long for Sabrina to realize that Harvey was right.

As soon as she's home she heads over to Harvey's house and knocks.

Harvey opens the door and lets her in.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I…I guess I had never allowed myself to think about it so I wanted to believe that none of what you were saying was true." Sabrina begins.

"But it is." Harvey finishes for her.

"Harvey…you are my one true love, I need you to know that. You are the one I want to spend my life with. And I will only go as far as you allow me to." Sabrina says trying to say the last part hoping that Harvey will know what she means.

"Nick?" Harvey asks and Sabrina nods, biting her bottom lip.

"Unfortunately, I like the guy and I know he cares about you and won't hurt you, so yeah." Harvey says.

"So…how does this work…?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm not really sure." Harvey says and the two of them laugh awkwardly.

SABRINA POV

The next day at the academy.

Sabrina pulls Nick by the hand into a dark corner and pushes her lips against his. He responds immediately and it's like nothing she's experienced. It's such an opposite from Harvey. With Harvey it's loving and caring and sweet. With Nick it's passionate and intense. But it doesn't last long as Nick pulls back.

"Uh, wait a minute. Look, I know you and Harvey are going through a rough patch, but I promised not only you but also him that I would not get in the way of you two." Nick says.

"You aren't." Sabrina smiles and is about to kiss him again but he steps away again.

"You're gonna have to explain more because when I make promises I keep them." Nick says though she can see he would rather be kissing her at this point.

Sabrina succinctly explains the conclusion Harvey and her came to.

"So, he's okay with all this?" Nick points between the two of them and Sabrina nods.

"And you're okay with it?" Nick asks.

"Well I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't. Now—" Sabrina begins but is cut off by Nick's rough lips on hers.

NICK POV

Nick can't seem to get his lips away from Sabrina's. As a warlock he was used to getting whomever he wanted whenever he wanted but everything worked differently with Sabrina and he had been drawn to her right from the start. Now, with her lips on his he was afraid to pull back but breathing was a necessity so they do part.

PRUDENCE POV

Prudence stares from behind a pillar at Sabrina and Nicky. She can't believe her eyes. The perfect Sabrina giving in to her witch nature. Perhaps there is still hope for the girl.

When Sabrina passes by her Prudence can't help but let her eyes stray down to Sabrina's plump lips.

Perhaps one day she will try them.

SABRINA POV

Sabrina is having a buttermilk bath and Prudence is sitting behind her in her underwear and bra giving Sabrina's back a wash. Prudence slowly slides the sponge over her left arm and soon the sponge is replaced by feather-light kisses all the way up to Sabrina's neck. Sabrina moans and with that she wakes up.

It was a dream. She sits in her bed, blinking, trying to shake the images from her mind but finds that she can't.

Taking her notebook she draws a small visual of Prudence's head in the other corner and uses magic to bring it more to life.

With that she falls back asleep and dreams the most ordinary of dreams.


End file.
